ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers Championship Wrestling League
CJSellers Championship Wrestling League (CCWL) is a fantasy professional wrestling promotion. CJSellers is the founder, sole owner, CEO, and president. The headquarters for the promotion is located in Detroit, Michigan. History Origins In March 2010, CJSellers founded CCWL. CCWL was an idea CJSellers had thought of for years and was thought as a CAW League that would start as an F-Fed. WrestleMania I On May 10th, 2010, CCWL showcased it's first CCWL Mega Event entitled WrestleMania I. The name was inspired by WWE's main event Pay Per View under the same name. The event took place at the Detroit, Michigan. In the event, Chris Cage became the first ever CCWL World Champion after defeating The Rom, Triple_A, and Shawn Michaels in the World Title Tournament. Jason & Mike Stevens def. xXLastRightsXx in the Finals of a 4 Team Tournament to become the first CCWL World Tag Team Champions, Michelle McCool wins a Six Pack Match to become the first CCWL Women's Champion, The Coon won a 4 Way Dance after defeating Matthews, Lionsault, and John Staten to become the first ever CCWL United Champion, T-Tray defeated defeated AJ Styles and Mick Ryder to became the first ever CCWL Intercontinental Champion and in the main event, Michelle Serra defeated Jason Bourne, Jeffery Lawyer, JT Simpson, and Dentention Sensation in a #1 Contendership Tournament for the CCWL World Hvt. Championship. First Brand Extension At the start of Season 2 of CCWL in June 2010, CCWL decided to split the CCWL roster and developed their first brand extension. CCWL was divided between two brands, the CCWL Monday Night Showdown Brand and the CCWL Wired Brand. The Brand Extenstion concluded in July of 2010. Hiatus and return From July 2010 to September 2010, CCWL went a hiatus due to a failed attempt of a CAW conversion. The re-emergence of the company happened in October 2010 and CCWL was back to one roster. Partnership with Wrestling Franchise Federation In the same month of October 2010, CCWL entered into a partnership with the Wrestling Franchise Federation (WFF). This partnership allowed superstars from both the CCWL and WFF rosters to make appearances on both companies shows. The first co-promoted show was CCWL/WFF Enter the Madness which was on October 4th, 2010 from Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. A second event co-promoted between the two promotions was announced to be on October 15h, 2010 called CCWL/WFF Head To Head. Second brand extenstion On October 7th, 2010, CCWL went with the second brand extension. The brands were the CCWL Monday Night Showdown Brand, which now showcased the male superstars of the CCWL Roster and the CCWL Sweethearts Brand which showcased the Women Superstars of the CCWL Roster. Second Hiatus On October 8th, 2010, CCWL seized production and went on indefinite hiatus after a problem occured between CJSellers and a Backstage Worker. CJSellers announced on his official website and Twitter account that he was stopping production on CCWL and will try and return in the near future probably once Smackdown vs RAW 2011 comes out! Championships Current champions Annual Mega Events Current External links *http://www.youtube.com/THECJSELLERSBRAND - Youtube Channel *http://www.youtube.com/cjsellers2000 - Youtube Channel *http://www.youtube.com/fuga19 - Youtube Channel *http://www.youtube.com/moneymann1991 - Youtube Channel